


Ace of Spades by skyline_e [Podfic]

by ScandinavianTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassin Ace, BAMF Ace, Different fruit, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandinavianTrash/pseuds/ScandinavianTrash
Summary: Ace of Spades, the most feared name across the ocean, was the most feared and most notorious assassin and informant there ever was. No one knew who or what he was. Some even say he is the spawn of the devil. Now, the Whitebeards needed his help, and maybe, they can even get a new son in the process.





	1. Chapter 0: Author's Note Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyline_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ace of Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201796) by [Skyline_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e). 



Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFu63eKu5Og&list=PLhwBX2-4Ivk7EDkwqxMqDTXuqUBbAGRC_&index=1)

As a fair warning, there will be many edits and a few additions to the podfic. Also, sorry if my voice is weirdly pitched at times or I'm stuttering. I'm not used to this yet.

The podfic updates every Saturday, Sunday, and/or Monday.

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	2. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dkRvul0vjw)

For those who wonder what the mark looks like, it is [here](http://cliparts.co/cliparts/8cz/r7p/8czr7pe7i.png)

This was chosen because it fits the name, Ace of Spades. The skull represent the death and deception he causes and the smoke represents the way he brands his victim, seeing as Ace has a different fruit in this story.

This chapter is a bit short and focuses only on the Whitebeards. This will change as I explain things further later on. After all, this chapter IS just an introduction to the story. Later on, I will tell Ace's story of how he came to be. Ace's connection to Shanks will also be explained later.

I only posted this chapter the same day as the last chapter since last chapter was only an author's note. It's still Monday today, just later into the night.

I'm sorry if I kept stuttering and my voice kept sounding weird. I'm still not used to this.

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKuGhizF9LI)

I know the Whitebeards are out of character in this chapter. This will change; they just need to get to know Ace first

Yes, I will speak about Ace doing the mission, and then talk about Ace's past

Also, his DF is a secret for now. I will tell and explain what it is in Ace’s story

My voice always sounds off, and this chapter was also pretty stutter-filled. I hope you still understood me.

This is still Saturday here, so I'm still on time. Woohoo~

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cbdoAwtscI&feature=youtu.be)

Next chapter will be about Ace and his past. What I mean by this is how Luffy, Sabo, and he met and grew up, how Sabo is still a part of their lives, how Ace chose to be an assassin, a bit of his training, how his devil fruit works, how he met Shanks, and how he got as famous as he is. As you can tell, there will be many changes to their pasts, but the other differences include ages and certain events involving meetings

I know Rakuyo doesn't have any siblings in the series, but I wanted to show Ace's kind side, and this helped me do just that

Yes, Marco is a bit special. This will come more to light as Ace associates more with the Whitebeards

Ace is kind to kids, seeing as they remind him of his own brothers, especially Luffy, and wants to keep them safe

I do realize I may be portraying Ace way to overpowering and Whitebeard and his crew really ooc and weak like. This is because Ace is not even considered human, he is considered to be a demon, even the devil himself. He is unknown and have a great reputation to kill without hesitation and being seen. The unknown is often what causes fear. They think Ace can just snap his fingers, and they will die…. Okay, Ace is really overpowered in their eyes. They will start acting more like themselves around Ace, they just need to get to know him better, like when they understand that he is an actual human who is caring and, of course, a good brother.

Um, and here's a [link](http://jadeteufel.deviantart.com/art/Ace-of-Spades-Fanart-670667455) to an art thing I made for this chapter...yeah ._.

At this point, I'm just hoping you guys can understand me from my sudden pauses to my stutters. 

I didn't think I would post this chapter on time, but I did. Then again, I did put "or" in my due dates from the first chapter... Meh

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	5. Chapter 4: The Past

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MppWdV0Ok40)

If you wonder what Azuruko looks like, search for Sanetoshi Watase. I got the inspiration from the anime, Mawaru Penguindrum

Okay, so this is going to be hard:

-Chiaroscuro means to represent light and shadow as they define three-dimensional objects

-Tyndall means light scattering by particles in a colloid or else particles in a very fine suspension.

-Porous means having minute interstices through which liquid or air may pass.

-Sfumato means “to tone down” or “to evaporate like smoke”. I choose this seeing as Ace can evaporate in smoke, reappear, and tone it down, making it look like smoke.

Erebus is a god from Greek Mythology. More specifically, the god of darkness, son of Chaos, and brother of Light. It fits someone with the power.

Please forgive me and my horrible voice acting. I hope I didn't make you cringe too much

So, my summer schedule got busier, but that's what the "or" in my update dates is for. Sorry

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	6. Chapter 5: The Whitebeards

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQSS566zqmg&list=PLhwBX2-4Ivk7EDkwqxMqDTXuqUBbAGRC_&index=6)

The next chapter will be about the next three days, the ones where Ace and his brothers are on board the Moby Dick. There will be fluff between the brothers and bonding between the Whitebeards and the brothers, especially Ace. I will put a bit of everything in that chapter; comedy, bonding, fluff, and such.

You saw how I didn't update for a while now. This is because my schedule got busier(I joined a sport that requires me to be at my school a lot) and my voice recorder stopped working. However, it just started functioning again and I have some free time, so I updated :D

Sorry for the sad quality these podfics are made. I am too busy to learn how to use the simplest of editing and voice altering programs(I have the technological capabilities of a sickly old person XD). Mostly, I just use my computer's built-in voice recorder to say a slightly edited version of the story. I only stop recording to breathe/laugh my sorry ass off or when I know I fucked up, so I'm confused on how someone thought I did this all in one take since I hear so many cuts everywhere oops

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	7. Chapter 6: The Brothers

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk_h7IU-dMc&feature=youtu.be)

We tried with the duel, so we hope you didn't think it was bad. 

Sorry that this chapter took so long. A busy schedule is painful. But hey, my summer vacation actually started now(even though school starts in only a bit more than a week ._.) Maybe my updating schedule will change when school actually starts, but who knows until then.

I’m really sorry if my pitch or sound is off, but I haven’t done this in weeks ;-; Also, I think I shouted more than normal, so sorry if I scare/surprise you ;A;

Also, sorry this went into Tuesday midnight(well, where I am, at least). I was busy until today and only had a bit more than 4 hours when I minus every other chore/necessity I have. Recording takes 2-3 hours, saving takes 1 hour, and publishing to youtube takes 15 minutes or so. 

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


	8. Chapter 7: The Betrayal

Youtube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvXvtO7OApM&feature=youtu.be)

We couldn’t kill Thatch; he is just so loveable. And, we decided to make a sort of a start on some Thatch/Izou. we know some of you want this, so we’ll see what we’ll do.

The next chapter will be on how Ace deals with Teach, so be sure to read it if you don’t like Teach. He is going to get what he deserves.

In the previous chappie, if you heard a weird “ding,” that is a skype notification because the AoS author likes to slowly kill me inside XD

**I'll be going on a hiatus until my schedule decides to clear up(the start of June 2018), so I'm sorry if you actually wanted to listen to the podfics ;A;**

Don't be scared to ask any questions you may have for me :3


End file.
